The present invention relates to a hedge trimmer having a housing, on which a blade bar projects forward from the housing along a longitudinal axis, an electric drive motor for driving the blade bar and at least one electric energy store for supplying the drive motor with electrical energy are mounted, having a top handle arranged above a center of gravity of the hedge trimmer, and having a rear handle arranged behind the hedge-trimmer center of gravity.
Hedge trimmers serve to trim hedges or to cut back bushes or strong stalky plants. Motor-operated hedge trimmers are driven either by an internal combustion engine or by an electric motor. Hedge trimmers driven by electric motor have hitherto normally been mains-operated, and therefore the electrical energy is fed via a cable. This restricts the handling of such hedge trimmers and in addition involves a safety risk, since the cable can be severed inadvertently.
Hedge trimmers having an electric-motor drive and an electric energy store mounted on the housing of the hedge trimmer have likewise been known for years. This type of hedge trimmer has hitherto been problematic with regard to overall weight, with regard to the working time available with one charge, and with regard to handling.
For this reason, such hedge trimmers have hitherto only been used in the hobby sector. In recent years, however, the energy density of available electric energy stores has greatly increased, in particular in the case of lithium-based batteries. For this reason, the aim is also to use hedge trimmers of the generic type in the “professional sector”.
DE-C 1 223 443 discloses a hedge trimmer in which a rear part of the housing is designed as a handle which accommodates an interchangeable battery set.
EP 0 599 550 P1 likewise discloses a hedge trimmer of the generic type in which a safety locking mechanism is implemented.
EP 0 374 600 B1 discloses a hedge trimmer driven by a battery that is located beneath the rear handle.
A common feature of these implements, as well as of the implements from the “hobby sector” which are otherwise available on the market, is that the battery is arranged on a rear or bottom section of the housing.
Further, DE 199 26 375 A1 discloses a mains-independent hedge trimmer, the rear handle thereof being pivotably mounted on the housing.